


May I Have This Dance

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Pacifica Northwest, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ballroom Dancing, Beta Gideon Gleeful, Beta Mable Pines, Crossdressing, Dancing, Fluff, Formalwear, Gideon Gleeful Being A Jerk, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Human Bill Cipher, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Protective Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Omega verse where Gideon needs to learn to take hints and Bills a flirtatious knight in sinning armor. Mabecifica (Is that how its spelled?) in the backgroundOn prompt every day in November, Heres Nov 2 (There is no one)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: One Shots and stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	May I Have This Dance

Dipper walked slowly down the marble staircase glancing nervously around the room. People filled every corner of the Pines mansion hoping to get a glimpse of the twins. Mabble was a strong confident beta who was the life of the party and as far as anyone in the room was concerned, also single. Dipper was the exact opposite, quiet and refined Omega but still stubborn as hell. The soft blue silk and ruffs swished gently as he descended the stairs to the first landing where his sister was already standing in a rose gold suit. 

“Come on Dip dop! You can’t stand here all day!” She smiled brightly at him then grabbed his hand and continued down the stairs with her hesitant brother in tow. Mabble was almost skipping cheerfully down the stairs while dipper couldn’t seem to walk in a straight line. Dipper frowned at the large mass of people, this wasn’t his sense at all. He would have preferred to be at home reading or drawing or really anything that didn’t involve a huge crowd of strangers, mostly predatory jerk Alphas who wanted him for nothing more than a trophy and a child bearer. Most of the Alphas in the room had their eyes trained on the omega as he walked onto the ground floor his hand still wrapped around Mables.

“How long do I have to stay?” Dipper asked as his eyes flickered around the room not making eye contact with anyone. He shifted his weight so he was standing behind Mable rather than next to her, Mable took note of this and grabbed her brother and gently pulled him forward.

“Just a few hours, talk to some people,” she gestured around the room of strangers like they were great friends, “and maybe, just maybe,” she smiled hopefully at him. “You could find a mate?” Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes at his sister's outlandish suggestion. 

“Unlikely,” he said letting go of his sister's hand to cross his arms across his chest his arms were tickled slightly by the lace that swirled across his chest making indescribable patterns of blue swirls. His sister huffed then started to walk off into the crowd and gave him one last wave before being swallowed into the crowd of well-dressed guests. Dipper started to make his way towards the buffy table to grab something to stress eat so he didn't start worrying his nails that his sister had spent years on. He knew that if he so much as chipped a nail his sister would kill him and bury him in the garden. 

As he got to the table he grabbed a plate of small hor dourves and a glass of sparkling champagne off of a buttler as the man dressed in all black weaved gracefully through the guests in some sort of complicated dance. Dipper gazed wishful at him wishing that he had that level of grace, Dipper couldn't dance for the life of him but knew he would have to participate in at least one dace tonight. 

He frowned at the idea then scanned the huge well lite room for his sister. He found her at the other side of the room talking to her friends who wore elegant dresses and were speaking quickly and giggling then pointing towards the doors where Mable's “secret” girlfriend stood. Though anyone with eyes would be able to see the brunet's love for the girl a mile away. The Blond stood perfectly straight in a form-fitting emerald green dress that fell to the ground where golden heels pocked out. Pacifica was talking with a rich looking Beta male but seemed bored by the conversation. Mable saved her by coming over and pulling her away from the white-haired man and towards the other girls who let out a high pitched squeal when the two girls joined them. 

Dipped smiled at his sister but couldn't help the pang in his heart. His sister was incredibly friendly and social so it was no surprise that she was able to break the stereotype and get an Alpha girlfriend who scaly cared about her. Dipper on the other hand was not so lucky. Almost all of his relationships were either not good enough for his parents meaning they wouldn't let him be with them or if his parents liked them then they were either a predator, possessive, a jerk, and/or, abusive. His parents only approved of Alphas or filthy rich Betas. They had all seen Dipper as a prize and hated the fact that he could think for himself and dares to believe that he be allowed to go to college. Dipper wanted a life outside of childbearing and no one was willing to give that to him. 

The smile had slipped from his face but because a scowled as the same man that had been talking to Pacifica began to make his way towards Dipper. But by now the dancing had already started leaving Dipper no quick and safe way out. 

“Hello, pumpkin!” An annoyingly high-pitched voice announced the man's silvery-white hair was in a complicated half up-half down style the rest of his hair fell in thick stands straight down the middle of his back. 

“What do you want Gideon?” Dipper said letting out an exasperated sigh as the Beta slid close enough for dipper to be able to smell his potent peppermint scent. Dipper took a step back only causing Gideon to slid closer once again trespassing in Dipper's personal space. Dipper let out a small growl which didn’t do much to dampen the Betas spirits. 

“I just wanted to see you, my beautiful Omega,” the beta raised his hand to stroke the brunets check only for Dipper to salp it away. 

“ _ I’m not your Omega _ ,” Dipped hissed out glaring at the shorter boy. “Well, you have seen me, so you can leave now.”

“But what if I don't  _ want _ to,” Gideon purred deeply attempting to intimidate the older male, leaning into Dipper's face with a twisted smile. Dipper tried to step back letting out a quiet whimper only for Gideon to grab roughly onto his arm and backed him into the wall in the corner of the room. Dipper's breath started to speed up as the Beta squeezed his arms tighter using extra beta strength to keep the brunette there. Dippers tried to yell out for Gideon to get off him but his voice failed him being cooked by fear. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sink into his dress to hide his neck. 

“Back off pig,” An Alpha call washed over the two causing Dipper to freeze and bare his neck to the Alpha. Gideon let go immediately and stumbled away then turned to glare at the new person. Dipper's face heated up realizing that he couldn't fight the Alpha tone and bared his neck immediately. 

Dipper turned to look at the male with curiosity while GIriond continued to glare like a child. The Alpha male stood almost a foot taller than Gideon and several inches taller than Dipper. His golden blond hair was messy but somehow styled and refined looking. His golden and black suit fit his athletic form perfectly, causing him to look like royalty. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Gideon wined out his fists shaking slightly as he took a small step away from the Alphas frown. The alphas frown turned into a deep playful giggle, when he spoke his voice was higher pitched but still, plenty intimidating. 

“He obviously doesn't like you getting in his personality space, am I wrong?” The blond turned his head towards the brunette raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. The question didn't need an answer but Dipper still nodded his head down. “Well then,” The Alpha turned his attention back to Gideon who was now standing ramrod straight painful aware of the aura of power that the Alpha displayed. The blond's smirked sent a shiver down Dippe's spine and cased Gideon to let out a squeak and rushed away back towards the way he came.

“Um, thanks,” Dipper stuttered said as he looked towards the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. He kept his eyes on the floor to avoid the blond's gaze. His heterochromatic eyes sparkled, one an icy blue and the other a bright amber. 

"No problem Pinetree." 

"Pinetree?" Dipper said regarding the blond with confusion. 

"Well you have yet to give me a name and you have a scent of a forest of pine trees,  _ and, _ " the blond gestured to his neck were a blue opal necklace in the shape of a pine tree hung.

"Oh," Dipper's face heated up at the mention of the necklace his sister had given him. "and, um, It's Dipper." 

The blond considered this then responded with a smirk saying "yea I like Pinetree." 

"Okay, cool," Dipper could not believe that he had this Alphas attention for more than a second considering they blond could have talked to anyone here and they would have been thrilled. 

"The names Bill Cipher and-," Bill was cut off by the dramatic change in music from calm formal to a faster dance tempo. The Alpha smiled down at him and offered Dipper his had. "and may I have this dance?" he finished. Leaning down and placed a feather-soft kiss on Dipper's hand.

"uh, yea!" Dipper said as Bill lead them to the middle of the room then turned to face the Brunett. Dipper smiled shyly at the look of wonder that the blond was giving him. 

"You are beautiful," Bill said wrapping an arm around his waist and grabbing Dipper's pale hand with his own tan one and raising them up. 

"Thank you, You're absolutely stunning," the blond laughed and started to move gracefully across the floor.  _ Well, he was more than stunning, he's unfairly hot.  _ Dipped thought as he tried to keep up with Bill's astonishing dancing skills. Though whenever he messed up Bill only gave him a smile and joked about his two left feet and for the first time, Dipper believed that maybe not all Alphas were bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of a deal with the devil, sugar, spite, and comments


End file.
